Painful Goodbye
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: A side story to Angel you are not. The goodbye between Krad and an OC named Hiku Sayo. They finally got to be together after so long, and yet it was not meant to be. I wished i had more time... KradXOC


Painful Goodbye…

A/N Hi people! This is a new oneshot. Just a side story to my previous story Angel you are not. Those who have read my previous story would know who the girl in this story is. To those who are new to my stories, the girl in this story is an OC, known as Hiku Sayo. Sorry if Krad seemed very OOC. Read this while listening to Super Junior's song 사랑이 떠나다. I have no idea why, but it just touched me very much so i'm hoping it would do the same to you! Smiles!

_I wished… _

The soft whirling of the ceiling fan accompanied the slow sound of breathing in the dark room. The shadows in the room were still as time ticked by slowly- second by second.

Her hands clutched onto the comforter tightly as her eyes scanned the room. It was on a night like this, when _he _came. Her red orbs glanced from one dark spot to another, checking for movement. The digital clock on her bedside table showed 3:01 AM. Her heart throbbed loudly in her chest as she shifted her gaze to the balcony.

The full moon had cast a pale yellow glow on earth. It made everything seem so holy, so sacred. She took in a deep breath and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her amber red hair fell around her; cascading down her back.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed sliding them into her soft bedroom slippers as she made her way slowly to the glass door separating her from the cold wind outside. She lifted a pale hand onto the handle, hesitating, unsure of what would happen if she opened the door protecting her.

Outside, the wind was picking up. Autumn leaves were dancing in the wind like snow, twirling and floating to an unknown destination. Her heart throbbed and made her longed to see his smile again. To see his eyes; those eyes that would look at her fondly, as if staring right through her strongest defenses.

She pushed down the handle and pushed the door open. Instead of being attacked by the cold chill, she felt the wind caress her face, telling her everything would be alright. She closed her eyes to listen to the voice of the wind; singing a soothing song, to feel the touch of the wind on her skin; dancing a dance of enchantment.

When she opened her eyes again, _he_ had appeared. On the other side of the railing, his angelic white wings beating slowly as he gazed at her. A loving smile grew on his face as he erected her image deep into his mind, afraid to forget it. Her amber hair framing her petite body, her red irises filled with shock as she registered the fact that he was before her once again.

"_You should be inside resting… You are not well_." He muttered.

His voice caressed her like a summer's breeze; it was soft and gentle. His golden orbs followed her every move. He was afraid that she would collapse again, he was even more frightened by the fact that if she were to collapse, she might never awaken again. His heart filled with anguish as he thought about a day without her, a day without seeing her.

He didn't know when it started, but he felt hot tears streaking down his face as he looked into her eyes. He didn't want to lose her, not so soon, not when he just found her. His eyes stung as hot tears formed, his breaths came out as chokes as he tried to gather himself again. He didn't understand _why- how_ she could make his heart feel so much pain and how she was the only girl who could make him cry.

"_Krad…_" she uttered.

Her voice was surprised. He could not see her features properly because the tears were blurring his vision, he didn't want her to see him in this state. He quickly wiped his tears as he tried to control his emotions. He looked up and gasped.

Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes full of pain and anguish. Her pale hands trembling by her side. The wind picked up and howled loudly drowning her voice. He saw her mouth moving; his heart skipped a beat as more tears swelled up at the corners of his eyes as he felt his world collapse.

He flew onto the balcony and pulled her into his arms. His white wings formed a protective barrier around them as he held her close. He kept shaking his head; he didn't want to accept the truth, the painful reality. Tears kept falling from the both of them as she wrapped her arms around him, hoping to freeze time there and then.

"_I won't allow this! I won't…_" he choked.

She knew it was time, she just wanted to feel his warmth and remember the love he had for her, she pulled away from him and stared lovingly into his golden orbs, hoping, just hoping that he could forgive her, forgive her for leaving him behind even after she promised to be with him forever.

He brought his lips onto hers, letting all his emotions flow for the last time that night. He remembered the day he first met her, she had made him laugh unintentionally. He cradled her in his arms as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead as his way of saying goodbye.

As the clock struck four in the morning, he hugged her tightly and held her lifeless hand in his. He looked up at the moon as more tears streamed from his eyes.

He didn't want it to happen, but it did. It was over. Her battle with her heart-disease was finally over. She was no longer suffering, she doesn't need to cry herself to sleep ever again, she don't have to take the dreadful medicine every four hours again, she don't have to go to the hospital every time her heart failed her anymore, she don't have to feel like she could die anytime anymore. She was now free, she was now healthy in another world far away from him.

In a world he couldn't reach no matter what he did because he wasn't human.

"_I love you…_" he muttered as he remembered her last words, his heart throbbing with pain.

_I had more time…_

A/N Hi people! I decided to write this story suddenly. I hope you liked this! If you don't understand the italics, read the first line and the last line together. Haha, I just hope this story was good! Smiles!!


End file.
